


You Leave Me Weak

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam is missing, Jacks worried and Daniel teaches him a lesson in communication.





	You Leave Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack faced the cold metal walls of the elevator, his body tense and rigid within the harsh and sterile space as his mind wandered to the other side of the galaxy. It made him uneasy that one of his team was in trouble and all he could do was stand there and hope for some kind of miraculous resolution. His days of prayer were long gone, but somewhere deep inside himself there was a small flame of hope that had never quite disappeared, no matter how often the events of his life had buried it in desolation and despair.

The helplessness and inactivity were really getting to him. He could feel it prickling under his skin, adding to his guilt and causing him something very similar to pain. The rational part of his mind knew he was not at fault in this instance, there had been no lack or misjudgment on his part. The other part of his mind, however, was still recovering from Daniel being kidnapped and almost killed only weeks earlier. He couldn't help but worry, his protective nature held him accountable for each and every person he deemed to be his responsibility, and he was unable to give less than all of himself to those he cared about.

Jack never enjoyed having to spend time with his own thoughts, he always feared the darkness that threatened to suffocate him if he stayed too long. The shadows were already threatening when, just as the elevator doors started to close, he was joined in his journey. When he saw that it was Daniel who had entered he felt a familiar warmth run through him. Every dark moment that had touched his life was negated by the fact that he was able to love this man and be loved in return. No matter how dark things got Daniel was always there to bring light and ease the pain. Today, however, Jack could feel the soothing warmth retreating and leaving him cold.

He could see from Daniel's distressed stance that his lover was worried too. As much as Jack wanted to take away that worry, the weight of his own concerns seemed to prevent him from moving. He felt a sense of relief when Daniel spoke, felt the comforting words wash over him, and then shocked himself by responding with brusque coldness. He noticed the surprise and hurt that flashed quickly through wide blue eyes before Daniel tried again to make him feel better. Jack wondered if he actually had control of his mouth as all his worry, guilt and helplessness transformed into scornful words aimed at the one person he cared for most.

~~I'm the one who gets the look in your eye  
And I'm the one who feels you tremble inside~~

It was with a defeating sense of sadness that Jack recognised his true self in his actions and his words. This was why he had stayed away from Daniel's love for so long. This was the kind of person he was, the kind he had always been, he kept his feelings so tightly restrained that they could only escape in razor sharp splinters. Since he and Daniel had finally confronted their feelings and accepted the love and possibilities between them, he had vowed he would change. He intended to use the pain and regret caused by his mistakes in the past to prevent the same things from ever hurting Daniel. Jack loved Daniel with all his heart, endlessly and without measure, but Jack realised his love also carried the flaws his imperfect humanity could not prevent.

It had only been a few months since they had taken the final step in making "forever" a loving possibility between them. They were still learning each other's bodies and dealing with their new emotions. Jack was afraid today might be the moment when Daniel finally realised the extent of his mistake. This unforgiving assessment of his own failings led to thoughts of what he stood to lose, and sent tendrils of apprehension coiling around him. He was startled out of his introspective despair when Daniel suddenly hit the emergency stop button. Jack's mind raced with fear and panic, thinking that the moment had finally come when Daniel would tell him his life was finally over, he wouldn't use those words exactly but if Daniel were leaving him then that's what it would mean. Even as his mind reacted and sent his thoughts and emotions frantically spinning, one part remained separate and watched with detached interest as Daniel worked deftly with the elevator's control panel, making it light brightly and briefly before it dimmed completely.

~~I'm the one who steals those kisses from your breath  
Sometimes it's so good at night it scares me to death~~

When Daniel turned to face him the dark emotion in his eyes sent a different kind of fear racing through Jack, the intensity of the look forcing him to step back slightly. Daniel took the opportunity to step towards him, and Jack retreated again without conscious thought until finally he was stopped by the smooth hard wall of the elevator. The cold metal against his back was in shocking contrast to the furious heat radiating from the man in front of him. Daniel was as passionate in his anger as he was in anything else, and Jack knew he was about to feel the full force of it. Steel blue eyes held him securely pinned without so much as a touch, while hard angry words hammered into his consciousness, underlined and exclaimed by irate gestures.

Jack had no choice but to hear the truth of Daniel's words of accusation and criticism, he had already known he was wrong before Daniel had spoken. He listened as his lover shared feelings of helplessness and worry for their friend and demanded that Jack communicate with him instead of retreating behind impenetrable barriers of isolation. Daniel wasn't telling him to leave, in fact he wanted them to be even closer than they already were. It was such an unexpected development that Jack was taken by surprise when Daniel stopped talking and moved.

~~Thinking what would I do if I didn't have you~~

In a swift move that would definitely impress Jack as soon as his mind was able to function again, Daniel caught both of Jack's hands and forced them above his head before pinning Jack against the wall with the weight of his body. Jack registered the strong hands holding his wrists tight against the chilled metal wall, the hard powerful body pressing against his, and then his mind finally cleared enough to realise what was about to happen and question it. Looking into his lover's eyes for an answer, he saw a desperate need and arousal in the darkened blue depths. His own responding arousal was overwhelming and removed any further questions.

Daniel ground his body hard against him, and Jack felt a shocking spark of heat race through him with each movement. He could feel every inch of Daniel's toned body heavy and powerful against him, the strength surrounding, exciting and claiming him. Everywhere they touched his skin was burning and tingling, the thick cloth that prevented skin touching skin barely dampening the searing sensations. Jack's body reacted instinctively, arching into the enticing heat, straining to gain total and absolute contact. All his natural instincts that normally bent towards caution and control, disappeared under the unrelenting passion that was consuming him.

~~I'm as strong, strong as I can be  
But oh baby, you leave me weak~~

In one final attempt to keep a hold on reality Jack managed to point out the possible consequences of their actions. Daniel's bruising lips swallowed those last desperate words of sanity as he claimed Jack's mouth and took his mind as well. All thoughts were lost in the intoxicating taste of dangerous and decadent kisses, the tantalising feel of Daniel's tongue teasing and demanding. Daniel kissed him until his breathing was coming in fractured gasps before finally giving one last languid flick of his tongue against Jack's lips and pulling back.

Jack had barely caught his breath again when Daniel began a new assault, this time kissing and nipping the highly responsive skin of his neck. Jack tilted his head as Daniel found the sensitive spot beneath his ear, shocking himself with a hoarse groan as Daniel started sucking on the tender area. The heat and ferocity of Daniel's mouth sent flames of liquid fire running through every vein and igniting every nerve to absolute intensity. His body reacted to the constant stimulus, causing him to harden unbearably, the tightness causing an exquisite pain that wormed it's way through his lower abdomen.

Daniel's leg slid slowly but insistently between Jack's, forcing its way tight up against him. Jack moaned into the pressure, trying desperately to find some release. A husky whisper in his ear told him to stop and some unrecognisable part of Jack obeyed without question, even as the lack of friction left him wanting and anxious. He felt Daniel move his hands, repositioning them so that his wrists were crossed and only one of Daniel hands held him in a firm grip, the strong fingers like bands of hot iron holding him immobile.

~~Put your hands upon my skin  
And it warms me to the touch~~

Jack dropped his head forward as he tried to calm his desperately rapid breathing, all the time aware of the intense gaze boring into him. When he finally lifted his head and saw the raw hunger there, he was surprised by the excited chill that ran down his spine. It was so indiscernible that Jack almost missed it, but along with the undeniable thrill that had coursed through him there had been the slightest trace of fear. Jack didn't know which should concern him most, that he could even have a hint fear where his lover was concerned or that it turned him on so much.

Jack flexed his hands experimentally, enjoying the satisfying feel of strength and resistance to his efforts, and when Daniel's free hand tore his shirt open he was helpless to prevent it. He was shocked to stillness as his T-shirt was pushed up roughly and a hand slid in next to his skin, stroking and caressing in strong powerful movements. Daniel's hand moved freely over his sweat slicked skin, tracing over his chest, twisting and teasing his nipples with an excited urgency, all the while driving Jack to distraction with his talented tongue. Jack had long since lost himself in an overpowering wave of sensations, and when Daniel dropped his hands and grabbed his waist, pulling him around to face the wall, he felt only relief and anticipation.

~~All that I can think about while we're making love  
Is that I'm the only one who knows how passionate you get~~

Jack braced his hands against the smooth steel walls, aware of Daniel close behind him. For a minute he had to fight the urge to plead and then his unspoken request was answered as he felt the muscled body press against him. The closeness sent familiar sensations flooding through his body as he recognised and anticipated the pleasure to follow. Since the first time they had made love they had learned each other's bodies with infinite enthusiasm and meticulous care.

Jack breathed deeply as he felt his lover's strong hands circle his waist and splay out possessively across his stomach. They held him tightly and pulled him close as a warm mouth sucked eagerly on the curve of his neck. Daniel licked and kissed the one spot certain to drive Jack to desperate heights of arousal, since he had been at the absolute limits already, he moaned urgently and moved backwards against his lover. Daniel understood the sound and before Jack had time to think, he felt Daniel's hands start to open his belt and undo his trousers. There was a sense of freedom as his trousers and shorts were pushed down over his hips, the cool air soothing his heated erection and providing a short respite before he was again pinned tightly against the wall. 

~~About all of our deepest little secrets that we've kept  
As the night gets longer, you just get stronger~~

The cold polished metal pressed against his inflamed and sensitive skin, sending a mixture of discomfort and excitement burning through him, the coldness providing a sharp contrast with the intense heat of Daniel pressing against him. He heard the sound of Daniel's belt and trousers opening and finally there was nothing between them, the first touch of skin against skin left Jack gasping for breath. He lowered his head to the wall and let the coolness against his forehead calm him enough to keep control, he felt Daniel's warm breath against his shoulder as he tried to do the same. 

When they were both recovered enough he felt Daniel's hands move to his hips, holding him close while he pressed his body tightly against Jack's and slid back and forth teasing and promising. Jack felt the hard silky heat against him, then a finger stroked gently against his sensitive skin before sliding inside him. Jack breathed against the intrusion and let his body relax into the sensation. 

One of Daniel's hands held him open while the other teased and twisted inside him, searching out the perfect angle. All the while Daniel still slid in and out against Jack, causing both himself and Jack to become slick and ready for more. Jack felt his breathing become more rapid and ragged as one finger became two and then three, stretching him to the extremes of pleasure. He felt Daniel moving and braced himself against the pressure he knew was coming, a pressure that always carried an element of both pain and ecstasy.

Jack let out a painful breath and forced his body to relax. A moment later the pressure gave way to a burning ache that transformed slowly to pleasure as Daniel slid inside him completely. He felt Daniel's hands slide round to his hips, holding him in place, holding them together. Daniel's thrusts quickly became harder and faster, powerful thrusts that took both men quickly and surely to the edge of orgasm. Jack felt Daniel's grip tighten, digging into his skin as he drove deeper and harder. In a final sharp thrust, he felt Daniel tighten and suddenly a wet silky heat was filling him.

~~And you pour yourself all over me  
Oh baby you leave me weak~~

As always the feeling of possession overwhelmed Jack,the feeling of being loved absolutely and completely too much to try and understand. He didn't need to understand why it made him feel like this, only that it did and that it worked both ways. He felt Daniel's head heavy against his shoulder as his lover struggled to catch his breath and ride out the aftershocks of his climax. 

Daniel was still hard inside him and after a moment Jack felt a new sensation start up, this time the movements were slower and more deliberate. Jack bit his lip to stop from crying out when the first maddeningly slow stroke caused a wave of sharp bliss to sweep through him. Again and again, the precise and devastating strokes left him gasping and breathless, each lazy movement causing his already volatile arousal to build even higher.

Daniel kissed his neck and worked his body with powerful and languorous movements of his hips, forcing Jack to move against the smooth steel each time he slid slowly inside him. The dual sensations were too much for Jack and after staying balanced on a precarious edge for so long, it took only moments before the familiar warm tightening began to spiral through him. Flinging his head back and finally giving into a long low groan he felt his climax tear through his body, hot heat rushing out of him in powerful waves as his vision exploded in startling white starbursts.

~~And it always blows me away, the power that you hold  
When the moment kicks in, and the magic unfolds~~

As the devastating sensations ransacked his body, Jack felt the last of his strength give way. He could feel the trembling in his legs and the tremors that ran through his body. Each and every time he and Daniel made love was a new experience, but the intensity he had felt this time was awe-inspiring. Daniel had possessed him, and Jack had relished the domination. The danger and urgency had only added a new layer to his arousal, and Daniel's willingness to take the lead had only intensified it. 

Reality began to make insistent intrusions into his sated thoughts, reminding him of the situation they were in. This was the SGC, and what they had just done was way beyond an illicit thrill. The consequences could affect much more than his life and future, but as he sagged against the wall he found he had neither the energy to move nor the will to care.

He felt strong arms around his waist and leaned gratefully into the welcome strength. With Daniel's help he turned his back against the wall and stood quietly as Daniel adjusted his clothing for him. Jack's torn shirt proved useful in cleaning up and if carried strategically it would provide him with suitable cover until he could reach the locker room, where he could change out of trousers that were now decidedly sticky. When they were both as respectable as they were going to get, Daniel slid his arms back around Jack's waist and pulled him close. Jack responded by sliding his own arms around Daniel and burying his face in his neck. Holding each other close, they took the time to whisper words of love and Jack added his own words of apology and gratitude.

~~And you wrap your love around me and it brings me to my knees  
Will you give me strength, all the strength that I need~~

One last lingering kiss would have to be enough till they could get through this latest crisis in their lives and find some time to be together. Jack watched Daniel fix the control panel and shook his head, it was still so hard to believe that this amazing man actually loved him. As Daniel turned and smiled at him, Jack was eternally grateful that he did.

Jack was now more aware than ever that although he might have the strength to save the world time and time again, Daniel was the only person alive who had the strength to save Jack.

The end


End file.
